dragonheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Draco
Draco was a dragon and one of the main protagonists of Dragonheart. Draco was the first dragon to appear in the film series. Biography It is heavily implied that Draco was one of the dragon eggs under the protection of Drago in the third film which takes place a few hundred years before the events of the first film and its sequel. Draco lives in a humid and silent cave with fire also in some parts, one day he receives the visit of Queen Aislinn with a dying Einon who was mortally wounded by a stake to be accidentally pushed by a peasant named Kara, Aislinn begs him to save to his son swearing that he will not be like his father but Draco decides that it is Einon he must swear to, so Bowen asks a knight of the old order for his sword, who agrees to give it to him and uses it to make Einon swear to reign with justice and brotherhood to which Einon responds that he swears and dies, but Draco immediately restores his life by sharing half of his heart with Einon, Bowen grateful for the dragon tells him that his sword and his services are his to What Draco answers is just making sure that Einon always remembers his oath. Moments later unfortunately in the end Einon does not fulfill the oath that he once did, he is not only an evil king but he is worse than his father, Draco felt this and left his cave just when Bowen arrives to kill him blaming him for the nature of Einon, Draco remained hidden in dark caves and watched as the dragons were extinguished by dragon-slaying knights including Bowen and sometimes Draco before Bowen was also challenged by dragon-slaying knights but Draco emerged victorious, one of the knights that challenged Draco was one called Sir Eglamore, not much is known about this gentleman, it is only known that he died when he was chewed by Draco in self defense, the arm in bones of this gentleman was stuck in one of Draco's teeth, one day soon Bowen arrives at the cave where Draco was hidden but was camouflaged outside to a solid rock to avoid being discovered but when Fray Gilbert who admired Bowen pursued him writing or his achievements Gilbert settled his pen on the solid rock that was Draco camouflaged twice, making Draco reveal himself to Bowen, so then the knight of the old order and the dragon begin their battle in an open field, in the battle Draco achieves catch Bowen in his jaw but Bowen uses his sword to keep Draco from lowering his teeth and both get stuck from day to night. Draco tries to make a deal with Bowen that if Bowen wins the battle he will lose his job, both decide to create a scam show so that Draco terrorizes a village and when Bowen arrives and offers his help, prepare a crossbow to be fired at Draco who easily caught the arrow to then pretend to be the dead so that Bowen earns money without killing the dragon really avoiding the fact of losing his job. One night Draco is wounded in the shoulder for reasons that Bowen did not know and that Draco did not want to tell (Bowen does not know that Draco is the dragon that shared his heart with Einon's before) was because Kara the peasant attacked Einon with a dagger trying to avenge to his father who was killed in by this evil king, at this moment Bowen thinks about a name to give the dragon due to the fact that he said he had a name that he thought Bowen could not pronounce and possibly told him, that's what Draco comes up with, the name of which he took out of the sky constellation called Draco, whose Draco gladly accepts calling him under that name. The next morning they prepare to swindle the village of Kara whose villagers offered Kara as a sacrifice for the dragon, Bowen tells Draco to eat it but instead takes Kara near his cave where Bowen He finds and starts singing, something that bothers Bowen when he discovers them, at that moment Einon arrives looking for Kara who will force her to be his fiancée, in that he challenges his old mentor Bowen and during the battle Bowen discovers that everything the time his student was always as evil as his father, it was never half of Draco's heart that led him to be of that nature, Einon severely injures Bowen's shoulder and was about to kill him but Draco intervenes and teaches him to Einon half of his heart, Einon recognizing the dragon starts to flee, after this, Bowen and Draco were about to swindle another village but unfortunately the performance does not go so well when the water is supposed to be where Draco falls pretending to be dead and avoid leaving witnesses that is still alive is not deep with the villagers discovering the lie will kill Bowen, Kara and Fray Gilbert (who had just arrived to see Bowen kill the dragon (Draco)) Draco saves them from being killed and takes them where the tomb of King Arthur. There Draco reveals to be the dragon who shared his heart with Einon and decides to go with Kara and Fray Gilbert to convince the villagers to rebel against the Einon yoke but Bowen stays in the cemetery, but at some point Draco returned to the cemetery only to watch as Bowen said the words of the old order when the ghost of King Arthur suddenly appeared, so Bowen then trains the villagers for the fight against Einon and when the day of the battle arrives, Draco attacks the soldiers of Einon of the castle reducing to as many casualties as the casualties of Einon's army against Bowen but at one point Fray Gilbert throws an arrow into Einon's chest causing Draco to receive the pain of this and fall to the castle and captured by the dragon slayers, just as he was On the verge of being killed by these, Einon who had discovered that he is immortal arrives to arrest the dragon slayers. At night Aislinn queues in the courtyard of the castle killing one of the guards to kill Draco, he accepts to receive his fate to stop the reign of Einon and Aislinn grabs a spear dragon slayer and prepares to kill him but Einon discovers and achieves to prevent him from killing the dragon and also killing his mother to prevent him from making another attempt to kill Draco, so then Draco remained chained but I can see Bowen later fighting Einon on the roof of the castle and Einon falls from there but survives , with Einon out of the way at the moment Draco asks Bowen to kill him to kill Einon but Bowen refuses to kill his friend even when he attacks him to force him, in that Einon arrives and threatens to kill Kala but Draco he bites one of his hands making Einon reluctantly let go of Kala, Einon enraged grabs his dagger and runs to kill Bowen, Draco lets Bowen make his decision and finally takes it when he throws a matadragon ax is towards him, so Einon dies and Draco looks at Bowen for the last time before dying too, before his sacrifice his soul is promoted to the constellation Draco but not before saying goodbye to his friend Bowen and saying "to the stars Bowen, to the stars "after their sacrifice Bowen and Kara guided the kingdom to a time of justice and brotherhood. Years after Bowen died of age, he visited the cave of Draco's dead dragon and found an egg there who would be born Drake, starting a second movie. Personality Draco was a wise-cracker with a sense of humour, but nonetheless a very noble dragon. He was also selfless, giving up his life and the existence of his species to kill Einon and save the kingdom. He did participate in scams all over the countryside with his knight friend Bowen, though he did have qualms over it. Like all dragons, Draco loved to sing when he was happy and never attacked anyone unless they attacked him first. He was always willing to look for an alternative solution to a problem and persuaded Bowen to stop attacking him and use him for a gold scam in return for some time in the sunlight and heat. He was highly intelligent, extremely sly and was sometimes skeptical about the status quo. He was hot-tempered, and was willing to defend anybody for any cause. He was wise, sarcastic and unfailingly loyal. And he is also known as dignified, rational, aspiring, courteous, optimistic, diligent, reasonable, affectionate, courageous and organized. Appearance Draco had brown and copper scales with dark accents. He had golden eyes (with a nictitating membrane that protected his eyes when he was underwater), a short, rounded snout with a "Roman nose," and eight horns--six around the back of his head, and one over each eye. The spade-like tip on the end of his tail could produce four blades which he used as an extra weapon when his fire and claws failed him. Draco's large wings seemed flexible and hand-like. He had four limbs and four digits on each foot, with an opposable thumb on each front foot so that his front feet could function as hands. He had razor-sharp teeth that he uses to eat flocks of sheep and cattle, as well as retractable fangs like a snake. Powers and Abilities Attributes *'Camouflage:' Draco had a special ability to blend in his surroundings, mostly shown to be able to blend in with solid rock. He would pass on this ability to his son, Drake. *'Fire-breath:' Draco was able to send powerful blasts of fire from his nostrils. He is notable for being the only dragon in the film series shown to expel fire from his nostrils rather than his mouth. *'Aquatic:' Draco was shown to be able to breathe underwater for long periods of time and was able to swim long distances. *'Heart-Sharing:' Like all dragons, Draco was able to share his heart with a human, but with the side effect of feeling any pain that the human feels. *'Jaw "Unhinging":' Draco was able to "unhinge" his jaws so as to be able to open his mouth wide enough for a human to fit inside. *'Dragon Strength:' Draco was shown to have amazing strength, being able to carry a full grown horse and three humans with no struggle at all. *'Dragon Durability:' Draco's skin was very tough, showing off his durable body, he was able to survive from falling from high altitudes; such as the height of the castel. *'Dragon Endurance:' Since Draco shared his heart with a human, whenever the human was wounded he will feel the pain as well. It was unknown how great Draco's endurance would be if he had not shared his heart with a human. *'Dragon Stamina:' Draco's stamina was shown to be very high. He was able to swim or fly for long distances and was never shown to be exhausted at all. *'Dragon Speed:' Draco can fly in high speed faster than horse, he can run faster than a human and swim as fast as a dolphin. *'Dragon Agility:' Draco was shown to be flexible enough to swing his tail around, make flips while flying, and his body was shown to be maneuverable. *'Flight:' Draco's wings were powerful enough to bring him to high altitudes over the clouds. *'Communication:' Draco can speak perfect English, with a Scottish accent. He can also sing very well like all dragons. *'Expert Combatant:' Draco was a powerful fighter partly because of his large size, and had fought off numerous dragon-slayers. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Draco's intellect was equal to that of a human's and he able to give good advice. *'Retractable Tail:' Draco's tail can retract at will *'Good Reflexes: '''Arrows or spears that are thrown at Draco can catch them very easily. Legacy Draco's memory lived on in his friends' hearts, for by giving up his life to stop an iron-fisted he saved the kingdom, even though it was thought his death marked the end of his race. This would turn out to be false, for in the last year of Bowen's life, he returned to Draco's cave, and was granted a miracle - a dragon egg ready to hatch. This egg was fathered by Draco and laid by the female he referred to as "The Scarred One". This egg would hatch into a young dragon named Drake. He would always be remembered for saying, "To the stars, Bowen. To the stars!". A younger version of Draco appears in ''Dragonheart: Battle for the Heartfire as one of the seven dragons hatched from the remaining eggs brought to earth by Drago in Dragonheart 3: The Sorcerer's Curse, but only in the form of a painting on a wall. Quotes "Are the stars shining tonight?" -- to Queen Aislinn "Half my heart to make you whole, its strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember your oath." -- to Einon, after sharing his heart with him "Why must you knight-errants out to make a name for yourselves always pick on us dragons?" -- to Bowen "I AM the last one!" -- to Bowen "I don't want to kill you, I never did. And I don't want you to kill me. How do we gain? If you win, you lose a trade. If I win, I wait around for the next sword-slinger thirsting to carve a reputation out of my hide. I'm tired of lurking in holes and skulking in darkness. I'm going to let you up now, and if you insist, we can pursue this fracas to its final stupidity...or, you can listen to my alternative." -- to Bowen "His blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his word speaks only truth." -- quoting the Old Code to Bowen "Stop calling me "dragon"! I have a name." -- to Bowen "No. No, I would be honored to be named after those stars. I--I truly would. Thank you, Bowen." -- to Bowen, upon receiving his new name "Ready or not, here I come! It's Draco!" -- when about to attack Kara's village "Long ago, when man was young and the dragon already old, the wisest of our race took pity on man. He gathered together all the dragons, making them vow to watch over man, always. And at the moment of his death, the night became a live with those stars. And thus was born the Dragons' Heaven. But when we die, not all dragons are admitted to this shining place. No, we have to earn it, and if we don't, our spirit disappears, as if we never were." -- to Bowen, Kara, & Brother Gilbert "Gotcha!" -- upon catching a harpoon fired at him by one of Queen Aislinn's dragonslayers "That was not the only reason. I had to wait for a time when man would not repeat my mistake and let tyranny thrive, when there would be those who remembered the Once-ways, and remember that even in the darkness there is still light." -- to Queen Aislinn "As the heart binds Einon to me in life, it binds us in death." -- to Bowen "You've seen that it is! Through the heart we share each other's pains and power, but in my half beats the life source. For Einon to die, I must die!" -- to Bowen "You will never win until Einon's evil is destroyed, and to do that you must destroy me!" -- to Bowen "Once you swore your sword and service were mine, to call when I had need of you, to ask what I would of you. I hold you to your vow, knight!" -- to Bowen "To the stars, Bowen. To the stars." -- his last words to Bowen Trivia * Draco is the first dragon protagonist in the film series whose death and ascension into the Dragons' Heaven is shown. International Voice Actors This table consists of other voice actors that have dubbed for this character in other languages. Category:Dragons Category:Dragonheart Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Film Characters Category:Males